The present invention relates generally to high pressure hydraulic couplings and more particularly to a female coupler which automatically relieves any pressure build-up in the coupler after the male coupler is disengaged.
In the past, numerous designs of couplers have been developed which were intended for coupling with both the male and female couplers pressurized. In all these designs, it was necessary either to require special spring biasing or to require successive depressurization and pressurization of one of the couplers in order to complete the fluid connection.